


Even Better Than the Real Thing

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First kiss meme fill.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Even Better Than the Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saura).



> First kiss meme fill.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"What?" Sean exclaimed, turning in his seat and nearly running them off the road before Elijah gestured frantically with his cigarette to the oncoming traffic and he righted the wheel again. "Where the hell do you get a question like that, mate? And at five in the morning as well?"

Elijah shrugged and flicked his ash out the window. "I just wondered. I mean you seem fairly experienced. Thought you might have, at some point."

Sean frowned but kept his eyes on the road. "Do you... want to kiss one?" he asked, gently. "Or have you?"

"No," Elijah replied, then amended his statement. "Yes and no. I mean, I think I do... want to... oh fuck, I don't know."

Sean bit his lip to keep from smiling. Occasionally he forgot how young Elijah was. "Who then?"

"You'll laugh."

"I won't. Is it Dominic?"

Elijah sighed and stared out the window. Sean nodded.

"How long, then?"

"Since I fucking met him. It's not natural, is it?"

"Well I don't know what you mean, 'natural.' Seems natural enough. If you fancy him, then maybe you should let him know. Dom's not one to be coy, is he? Might be amenable to it, like."

"Sure, he'd make out with me if I wanted, drunk at least, but it hardly seems the point."

"What is the point, then?"

"I don't know," Elijah groaned, frustrated, as Sean pulled into the carpark. "I just don't know what I'm doing, that's all. He'll figure out that I'm a stupid kid, and..."

"Elijah, that's ridiculous. You're not, but you're talking like one. You know you're not."

"Feel like it."

"Listen." Sean sighed, and threw the car into first as he cut the ignition. "C'mere."

"What?"

"Just. Here." Sean reached out, and touched the side of Elijah's face. He flinched at first, but then let Sean guide him forward, press their lips together slowly, not with a lot of passion or anything like that but it was nice, at least. Sean touched Elijah's thigh lightly, his thumb rubbing soft denim, before he pulled back.

"See?" Sean asked, his voice just a touch huskier than before. "That's all it is. You can do that."

"Oh," Elijah replied, and he almost looked deflated. "All right. Yeah. I can."

Sean smiled and shook his head as Elijah tossed the cigarette, shouldered his rucksack, and headed off towards the hobbit trailer.

"Thanks for the ride, man!" he called over his shoulder, and Sean grinned.

"Any time."


End file.
